


The Rich are Always Respectable [Podfic]

by lattice_frames



Series: ITPE 2017 [2]
Category: Mansfield Park - Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon, settling down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: Author's summary:For the Temeraire Exchange. Tharkay inherits and is forced to become respectable, with mixed results. Featuring more Jane Austen characters than you can shake a parasol at, because the prompt included a request for a ball, and what's a ball without a horde of Bennets in attendance?





	The Rich are Always Respectable [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marianas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Rich Are Always Respectable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006105) by [AMarguerite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMarguerite/pseuds/AMarguerite). 



**Title:** [The Rich are Always Respectable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006105)  
**Author:** [AMarguerite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMarguerite/pseuds/AMarguerite/)  
**Reader:** [lattice_frames](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/)  
**Rating:** Teen and Up Audiences  
**Fandom:** Temeraire, Works of Jane Austen  
**Pairing/Characters:** Tenzing Tharkay  
**Warnings:** None  
**Length:** 0:42:01  
**Summary:** For the Temeraire Exchange. Tharkay inherits and is forced to become respectable, with mixed results. Featuring more Jane Austen characters than you can shake a parasol at, because the prompt included a request for a ball, and what's a ball without a horde of Bennets in attendance?  
**Download:** right click and save [as an mp3](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bTemeraire%5d%20The%20Rich%20are%20Always%20Respectable%20-%20amarguerite,%20lattice_frames.mp3) and [as a podbook](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0041.zip) compiled by bessyboo  
  
Streaming:


End file.
